World Three
World Three (abbreviated as WWW) is a NetCrime organization created by Dr. Wily in the MegaMan Battle Network series of video games and MegaMan NT Warrior anime and manga. History Games Formed by Dr. Wily to take over the real world and cyberworld, the WWW is an organization that makes reoccurring appearances throughout the series, constantly met with defiance from Lan Hikari (Netto Hikari) and MegaMan (Rockman). Initially trying to conquer the internet by constructing the Life Virus (Dream Virus), Wily was forced to disband WWW's members and go into hiding after Lan and MegaMan foiled his plans. A former WWW member, the Professor, would resurrect the Life Virus as Life Virus R, while his servants spread the Zero Virus. Wily and WWW eventually resurfaced, aiming to steal the Tetra Codes, which would allow them to gain access to the SciLab network and claim the Alpha (Proto) network program, which had gone haywire years prior, causing devices connected to it to malfunction. Attempting to synchronize with Alpha once it was finally obtained, Wily was absorbed into its body along with Bass, though his consciousness was retrieved following the incident. It was revealed that Wily was manipulating Net Mafia Gospel's leader, Sean Obihiro, behind the scenes in order to create a proper Bass copy to break the protection program on Alpha, though this failed, becoming the Gospel Multibug Organism. Wily succeeded in recruiting the real Bass instead. The WWW was revived one final time at the series' end, with Wily's goal being destruction of both worlds with the aid of giant Copybot (Copyroid) versions of the Cybeasts (Cyber Beasts), Gregar (Glaga) and Falzar (Falzer). Anime In the anime, WWW serves a similar purpose to its game counterpart, breeding terror and chaos throughout society via the net whilst searching for the "Ultimate NetNavi," later revealed to be PharaohMan. Unlike the events of the game, the original WWW members, and even Wily himself, align themselves with the protagonists instead of starting anew in the end. In Stream, however, WWW is revived by Tesla Gauss (Tesla Magnets) as Neo WWW. The original and newer groups often come into conflict with one another due to tensions over which is more powerful. Dark MegaMan (Dark Rockman) and his Darkloid servants would take over after Neo WWW's last scheme, with the memories of its lower-ranking members erased. Members Battle Network 1 * Leader - Dr. Wily * Mr. Match (Kenichi Hino) and FireMan * Ms. Madd (Madoi Iroaya) and ColorMan * Count Zap (Count Elec) and ElecMan * Yahoot (Mahajarama) and MagicMan * Mr. Higsby (Yamitaro Higure) and NumberMan (reformed) * Dr. Froid and IceMan (blackmailed into participating) * StoneMan * BombMan Battle Network 3 * Leader - Dr. Wily * Mr. Match and FlameMan * Anetta and PlantMan * Takeo Inukai and BeastMan * Rei Saiko and FlashMan * Noboru Sunayama and DesertMan * BubbleMan * DrillMan * Bass (tricked into participating) Battle Network 6 * Leader - Dr. Wily * Baryl (Barrel) and Colonel * Blackbeard (Captain Kurohige) and DiveMan * Vic (Tsuyuharu Nyuudo) and ElementMan * Prosecutor Ito (Satoru Roppou) and JudgeMan * Yuika (Chirol) and CircusMan * Joe Mach and BlastMan Network Transmission * Leader - Dr. Wily (in hiding at the time) * Professor * StarMan * GravityMan * SwordMan * Zero WWW (anime) * Leader - Mr. Wily * Mr. Match and TorchMan / HeatMan * Count (Jack) Zap and ElecMan * Maddy and WackoMan * Yahoot and MagicMan * StoneMan * BlasterMan Neo WWW (anime-exclusive) * Leader - Tesla Gauss and MagnetMan * Inukai Takeo and Asteroid BeastMan * Noboru Sunayama and Asteroid DesertMan * Rei Saiko and Asteroid FlashMan * Viddy Narcy (Narcy Hide) and Asteroid VideoMan Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters